mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Точка зрения пони
Русская стенограмма = :чирикают :Спайк: задыхается Искорка, ты можешь чуть помедленнее? вздыхает :Сумеречная Искорка: Извини, Спайк. Пинки Пай, Рарити и Эпплджек возвращаются с морской прогулки в Сиворд Шоулс, и не терпится их послушать! Жаль, Радуга Дэш и Флаттершай пропустили её из-за встречи выпускников в Школе летунов. Хотя, может быть, даже лучше, что те трое пошли без нас. Я-то знаю, как сильно им хотелось вырваться из привычной среды. :Спайк: Вырваться из среды? :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, им хотелось попробовать что-нибудь новое. :Спайк: Хм. Кажется, прогулка на лодке — то, что надо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Боюсь, от избытка впечатлений они начнут говорить все сразу, и я что-то упущу! На всякий случай ты можешь записывать. :пыхтит :Спайк: Э... ладно. :поезда шипят :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, как покатались? :Эпплджек, Рарити и Пинки Пай: ворчат :Спайк: Что ж, можно не переживать, что они начнут говорить все сразу. : :Сумеречная Искорка: Не знаю, что произошло на той прогулке. Но как только, Рарити, Эпплджек и Пинки Пай выпьют чая и поговорят, уверена, всё станет гораздо лучше. :всплеск :Спайк: щелчок :стуки :Сумеречная Искорка: Заходите, пони! Зубастик, Опалесенс и Вайнона? Вот это сюрприз! :Спайк: Пинки Пай, Рарити и Эпплджек с вами? :Опалесенс: мурлычет :Сумеречная Искорка: читает "Извини, дорогая, но вынуждена отклонить приглашение на твой вечер. И хотя я уверена, что он прошёл бы приятно, есть некоторые пони, с которыми я не хотела бы встречаться в данный момент. Рарити". :Спайк: Рарити не придёт? Ооо. Зря я отполировал свою чешую. :Сумеречная Искорка: читает "Извини, я не приду: я всё ещё расстроена из-за случившегося на прогулке. Эпплджек". "Извини, я не приду сегодня на чай, потому что у тебя будут нежелательные гости. Плюс я занята важным делом: пеку кекс. Пинки". Вперёд, Спайк! Раз наши друзья не придут, чтобы всё рассказать, мы сами пойдём к ним! :Спайк: Один момент! рот :чистка :Рарити: А! :щёлкает :Рарити: Простите, но морским обитателям в моей гриве не место! Он испорчен, совершенно испорчен. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну не знаю, Рарити. Ты могла бы... :Рарити: Выкинуть его? Я согласна. Ещё одна жертва этой ужасной морской прогулки. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кстати, о ней. Мы со Спайком хотели спросить, что же там случилось. :Рарити: Прошу, дорогая. Не уверена, что когда-нибудь смогу это обсуждать. Это слишком мучительно! ахает :Спайк: Тебе тяжело говорить об этом: мы всё понимаем. :Рарити: Ну что ж, раз вы настаиваете... Всё началось на пристани. Я знала, что Эпплджек и Пинки Пай хотели вырваться из привычной среды, так что я решила их порадовать элегантным круизом. :Рарити: рассказывает Я взяла небольшую сумку только с самым необходимым. данный момент Итак, пони! Готовьтесь к роскошному плаванию в море! :Пинки Пай: Звучит... весело? :Эпплджек: акцентом морского волка Морской ветер несёт на своих крыльях запах беды. Нам предстоит рискованное путешествие, полное опасностей! Нас ожидает приключение... грозящее гибелью. :Рарити: Я... понятия не имею, о чём ты, но наряд у тебя как у заправского моряка. :Рарити: рассказывает Несмотря на желание Эпплджек поиграть в морского волка, я'' была настроена вырвать моих друзей из привычной среды и организовать для них изысканный отдых на роскошном лайнере. По такому случаю я приготовила для них самое изысканное угощение. :'Пинки Пай': Оо, я тоже принесла еду! :грохот :'Пинки Пай': Итак, у меня есть сахарная вата, ириски, пастила и ещё куча всяких вкусняшек! :'Рарити': О, Пинки Пай, всё это выглядит довольно аппетитно. Но вы просто обязаны попробовать сэндвич с огурцом. Налетайте! :'Пинки Пай': Хмм. Хмм. Хмм. Хмм. Хм. Хм. Хм. :'Эпплджек': акцентом морского волка Аар! Выкиньте всё это за борт! :всплеск :булькание :'Рарити': О! Мне очень жаль! Я не знала, что ты питаешь такое отвращение к огурцам! :'Эпплджек': акцентом морского волка Яр-хар-хар-хар-хар! :'Сумеречная Искорка': Хмм... Это не похоже на Эпплджек. :'Спайк': Хм. :'Рарити': Погодите: дальше всё было ещё хуже. Пинки попыталась поднять настроение с помощью забавных морских игр. :'Пинки Пай': А теперь время пиньяты! Хочешь ударить, Рарити? :'Рарити': Да, дорогая, конечно! :молнии :'Эпплджек': с акцентом морского волка Сейчас я направлю корабль в самое сердце шторма! :'Рарити': Э. Хм, Эпплджек? Я тут подумала: может, нам стоит отправить корабль в более спокойные воды. :'Эпплджек': акцентом морского волка Это единственный путь к Разбойничьей бухте! :молнии :бушует :'Рарити': Если ты дашь мне посмотреть карту, я найду более благоприятный маршрут... :'Эпплджек': акцентом морского волка Нет! Не допущу бунта на корабле! :'Пинки Пай': Смотрите! Я тоже капитан! :'Рарити': рассказывает Пинки Пай предалось морское безумие Эпплджек. :'Эпплджек, Пинки Пай и Рарити': спорят :всплеск :'Эпплджек': акцентом морского волка Это всё, что ты можешь, буря?! смеётся :всплеск :'Спайк': И что потом?! :'Рарити': Корабль затонул. Понятно же. дует :'Сумеречная Искорка': Значит, Эпплджек оказалась во власти морского безумия и поэтому корабль перевернулся? :'Рарити': После всех моих попыток устроить им с Пинки роскошный круиз, чтобы они смогли вырваться из привычной среды, ''вот как Эпплджек отблагодарила меня! :Спайк: Значит. вы остались посреди бурного океана? А как вы оттуда выбрались? :Рарити: вздыхает Спайк, дорогой, прости меня, пожалуйста. Я слишком эмоционально измучена, чтобы обсуждать это дальше! :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, а ты точно уверена, что ты ничего... э, не преувеличиваешь? Хотя бы чуточку? :Рарити: Нет! Я уверяю вас: всё было именно так, как я вам рассказывала! Если вы не верите мне, спросите Пинки Пай. Не сомневаюсь, она расскажет вам то же самое. :Пинки Пай: Значит, вот что Рарити наговорила про корабль, да? :хлоп :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы со Спайком подумали: вероятно... горло она что-то сочинила в этой истории. Поэтому хотим услышать обо всём от тебя! Эпплджек правда потопила корабль? :Пинки Пай: Конечно, нет! Какая глупость! Эпплджек не могла потопить корабль! :Сумеречная Искорка: Так и знала! :Спайк: Гора с плеч. :Пинки Пай: Его потопила Рарити! :Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: Что?! :Пинки Пай: Всё началось на пристани. Рарити и Эпплджек хотели сменить привычную обстановку — вот я и решила устроить им весёлую вечеринку на борту корабля! Но похоже, что у Рарити были другие планы. :Пинки Пай: рассказывает Я думала, я'' взяла слишком много, пока не увидела Рарити и её ''команду носильщиков! :Рарити: Приготовьтесь отправиться в роскошный круиз! Нас ждёт день изобилия, декаденса и расточительства! :Пинки Пай: вяло Звучит весело. :Эпплджек: Здорово, ребята! Задраивайте люки, потому что нас ожидает плавание, полное приключений! :Пинки Пай: А, ничего: всё нормально. :хлопок :Пинки Пай: Э. Сколько же их всего? :Пинки Пай: рассказывает Какая же корабельная вечеринка без закусок! Я взяла с собой самую вкусную еду, которую только нашла! данный момент Рарити, хочешь немного сладкой ваты? Свежая, только что сделали! :Рарити: О, Пинки Пай, всё это выглядит просто... просто. Эта еда не подходит для роскошного круиза. Другое дело — мои сэндвичи с огурцом... Попробуй — и сама в этом убедишься. :Пинки Пай: жуёт :Эпплджек: Оо, шоколадное печенье? :всплеск :булькание :Рарити: Сэндвичи с огурцом уже десять секунд как испортились. :Сумеречная Искорка: Стой, стой, стой. Это совсем не похоже на Рарити. :Пинки Пай: Погоди: ты услышишь, насколько она была на себя не похожа! :Спайк: жуёт :Пинки Пай: Я хотела поднять всем настроение с помощью весёлых корабельных игр. Но Рарити испортила всё удовольствие. :Пинки Пай: А теперь время пиньяты! О! Хочешь ударить, Рарити? :Рарити: светский смех ...О. Так ты серьёзно. Право, как это мило. :Эпплджек: Давай я ударю! :Пинки Пай: Вот это правильно! Пора начинать корабельную вечеринку! :вращение :Эпплджек: Ооооааа! Хе-хе! Эй, полегче! :молнии :всплески :Эпплджек и Рарити: ворчат :Пинки Пай: Перетягивание карты? Прекрасная игра! Кто выиграет, тот будет капитаном! :Эпплджек, Пинки Пай и Рарити: ворчат :Пинки Пай: Или кому-то придётся стать упрямой сейчас? :крутится :стук :Рарити: Не волнуйся, дорогая. Круизные лайнеры никогда не тонут. :Пинки Пай: Что?! :всплеск :Пинки Пай: Вот почему в крушении корабля виновата Рарити. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это звучит... странно. Разумеется, мы тебе верим. Но всё это так... невероятно? :Пинки Пай: Да, ещё как «невероятно», согласна. Но именно так всё и было! Разве что я ошиблась в количестве носильщиков: их было ещё больше! Хочешь, спроси у Эпплджек. Она точно помнит, сколько их было! :Спайк: Ладно, но если корабль затонул, как же вы все спаслись? :Пинки Пай: А, очень просто. Мы... нюхает Мои маффины! :Спайк: по горло Хватит. Мы должны поговорить с Эпплджек. :Сумеречная Искорка: Отличная мысль. Она всё прояснит. :Спайк: Мне очень хочется узнать, как они спаслись? Надеюсь, Эпплджек расскажет. :удар :падают :Эпплджек: Погодите-ка минутку. Пинки Пай говорит, виновата Рарити, а Рарити говорит, я'' потопила корабль? Всё это полная чепуха! Если вы хотите знать, что произошло, я расскажу. Вы ведь знаете, как Пинки Пай и Рарити хотели вырваться из «привычной среды»? Я принесла карту сокровищ, чтобы подарить им полное приключений путешествие! Но у ''них были другие планы. :Рарити: Ла-ла-ла! Приготовьтесь к самому роскошному морскому путешествию, что когда-либо совершали пони! :Пинки Пай: И к такому веселью, какое только можно представить! писк Потому что я принесла палку!Нет игры слов. Ср. "And more fun than you can shake a stick at! Because I brought a stick!" :Эпплджек: Это всё прекрасно, но вы ещё не знаете, какие морские приключения я для нас придумала! :свёртывается :Эпплджек: рассказывает К сожалению, их не сильно интересовала охота за сокровищами: их больше занимали закуски. :Рарити: Дорогая, эта еда не подходит для пони с хорошим воспитанием и изящными манерами! Другое дело — мои сэндвичи... :Пинки Пай: Спорим, я проглочу их все сразу! Аа... :Рарити: Пинки, дорогая, пожалуйста! :Пинки Пай: чавкает :Эпплджек: визжит :стук :всплеск :булькание :Пинки Пай: Ээ, Рарити, я... :Рарити: Я тебе этого никогда не прощу! :Пинки Пай: Я тоже не прощу! :Сумеречная Искорка: Скажешь это сам или лучше я? :Спайк: Я скажу. Это совсем не похоже на Рарити и'' Пинки Пай! :'Эпплджек': То, что случилось дальше, было ещё хуже! :'Пинки Пай': Это ВБП — Время бить пиньяту! :'Рарити': О, дорогая, размахивание палкой — развлечение для простых пони. Меня это совсем не интересует. :'Пинки Пай': Ах. Хи-хи! :'Эпплджек': А? :вращение :'Эпплджек': Ооооааа! :молнии :'Эпплджек': Похоже, нам пора менять курс! :'Рарити': Оо! Из этого выйдет отличная скатерть для моего сырного столика! :'Эпплджек': Но это ещё и единственный способ найти Бухту Бурь! :'Пинки Пай': хихикает :'Эпплджек': рассказывает От Пинки Пай было столько же пользы, сколько от куницы в курятнике. :'Пинки Пай': Капитан Пинки Пай явилась для работы с картой! :'Рарити': визжит Отпусти! :всплеск :'Эпплджек': Держитесь, пони! :всплеск :'Сумеречная Искорка': Постой, значит, виноваты и Рарити, ''и Пинки? :Эпплджек: Да! И, может быть, если они извинятся, я стану снова с ними разговаривать. :Спайк: Если они все винят друг друга, Я не знаю, как мы сможем их помирить. :Сумеречная Искорка: И я не знаю, Спайк. Не знаю. :Сумеречная Искорка: Должен же быть способ это исправить. Если Эпплджек, Пинки Пай и Рарити перестанут друг с другом разговаривать, они забудут, какие они хорошие друзья! :Спайк: Просто не понимаю! Их истории такие разные! вздыхает Мы никогда не узнаем, что там случилось. :Сумеречная Искорка: Их истории отличаются, но в них есть и кое-что общее. :Спайк: Это так... Их корабль затонул... Это всё. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не совсем. :рисует :Сумеречная Искорка: Ага! Полагаю, теперь я знаю, как затонул корабль, а ещё я придумала, как заставить Рарити, Эпплджек и Пинки Пай общаться снова! :Спайк: Надеюсь, что твой план сработает. :Эпплджек: задыхается Вайнона принесла твою записку об угрозе дружбе! Чем я могу помочь? :Рарити: задыхается Я получила твоё послание! Что за происшествие? :Пинки Пай: Хорошо, что я решила купать Зубастика, иначе бы я не увидела твою срочную записку! :хлопок :Эпплджек, Пинки Пай и Рарити: Что она здесь делает?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Простите, но я не знаю, как ещё собрать вас троих вместе, и правда существует угроза дружбе! Вашей! :Эпплджек: Так здесь ничего срочного! В таком случае я жду извинения. :Рарити: Извинения?! :Пинки Пай: Что?! Почему я'' должна извиняться, если виновата ''Рарити?! :Рарити: О чём это ты говоришь? Это Эпплджек виновата! Из-за неё мы оказались посреди океана! :Спайк: вопль Кто-нибудь скажет наконец, как вам удалось выбраться?! :хлопок :всплески :Эпплджек: Ах! :Рарити: Ах! :Рарити: Ну... Может, и не совсем посреди океана... :Спайк: Эх. :Эпплджек: Всё равно мне не нравится, что меня обманом заманили на эту встречу. :Рарити: Хотя бы в этом мы согласны. :Пинки Пай: Да! :Сумеречная Искорка: У каждого из вас своя точка зрения на кораблекрушение, и вы вините друг друга, но если вы поплывёте со мной, я покажу вам, как всё было на самом деле. :Рарити: Ну, у меня-то нет никаких сомнений, но будет хорошо, если остальные тоже поймут, чья это вина. :Эпплджек: Думаю, все и так прекрасно понимают, о какой пони идёт речь. :Пинки Пай: Конечно, да. :Спайк: Как я и говорил: надеюсь, это сработает. :Спайк: смех приглушённо Что бы ты там ни искала, надеюсь, ты скоро найдёшь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не волнуйся, Спайк. У меня всё под контролем. остальным Хоть ваши истории такие разные, у них есть кое-что общее — сэндвичи с огурцом. :звяк :Эпплджек: Ради сена, они-то здесь при чём? :всплеск :Рарити: Зачем ты выбросила эту превосходную закуску? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ещё вы упоминали бурлящую воду. :булькание :Сумеречная Искорка: И'' волну. Огурцы — это излюбленное лакомство трёхрогого буньипа, а пузырьки и волну можно наблюдать, когда он выплывает на отмель из морских глубин. :'Эпплджек': Значит... мы привлекли внимание трёхрогого... как его там? :'Рарити': С сэндвичами с огурцом? :'Пинки Пай': Звучит надуманно. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Здравствуйте, мистер буньип! :шумит :'Рарити': Так это... :'Сумеречная Искорка': Трёхрогий буньип! Которому очень жаль, что он случайно перевернул ваш корабль. Верно? :шумит :'Пинки Пай': Погоди, значит, корабль опрокинулся не из-за шторма? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Нет! :'Рарити': Ладно. Даже если наш друг буньип виноват в крушении корабля, это всё равно не извиняет поведения одной пони! :'Эпплджек': Моего?! А как насчёт твоего и Пинки Пай? :'Пинки Пай': Что? Как? Моего? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Думаю, я могу объяснить и это. Вы все потратили много времени, чтобы придумать, как отвлечь остальных от повседневных дел, и не заметили, что ваши друзья заняты тем же! :'Эпплджек': Погоди-ка. Ты принесла все эти игры специально для нас? :'Пинки Пай': Конечно! Я подумала, что морская прогулка идеально подходит для весёлых игр! :'Рарити': А я собиралась подарить вам двоим элегантный круиз, который вы заслужили. :'Эпплджек': Ну а я хотела устроить вам приключение в открытом море: это было бы чем-то новым и интересным для вас. :'Эпплджек, Пинки Пай и Рарити': Ооо. :'Рарити': Это так мило. Наверное, у тебя было много хлопот. :'Эпплджек': Но и не больше, чем у тебя, когда ты готовила эту великолепную еду, а ты паковала игры! :'Сумеречная Искорка': Это урок нам всем: даже давние друзья не должны забывать о взаимопонимании. :'Пинки Пай': Есть кое-что, о чём я хотела бы сказать вам прямо сейчас! Девочки, вы лучшие друзья, какие могут быть на свете! :'Рарити': О, давайте больше не будем ссориться! :'Пинки Пай': Ни за что! :'Эпплджек': одновременно Согласна! :шумит :'Эпплджек': Ладно, большое чудо! Иди сюда! :шумит :'Пинки Пай': Давай, мистер буньип! Ты сможешь! :всплеск :звенят :'Сумеречная Искорка': В одном я уверена, Спайк. Нет отдыха лучше, чем роскошное весёлое путешествие на корабле в кругу друзей. :'Спайк': Это точно! |-| Английская стенограмма = :chirping :'Spike': panting Twilight, can you slow down a bit? sighs :'Twilight Sparkle': Sorry, Spike. It's just Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack are getting back from their Seaward Shoals boat trip, and I can't wait to hear all about it! It's such a shame Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had to miss it for their Cloudsdale flight school reunion. Maybe the rest of us not going was for the best anyway. I know the three of them were really looking forward to getting out of their element. :'Spike': Getting out of their element? :'Twilight Sparkle': I think they all just wanted to try something new. :'Spike': Huh. I guess a boat trip qualifies as that. :'Twilight Sparkle': My only worry is that they'll be so excited, they'll talk over each other, and I'll miss some of the details! Just to be safe, I may need you to take notes. :chuffing :'Spike': Uh... right. :brakes hiss :'Twilight Sparkle': So how was the trip? :'Applejack', '''Rarity', and Pinkie Pie: grunting :Spike: Well, at least you don't have to worry about them talking over each other. :song :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what happened on that boat trip. But once Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie have some tea and talk it out, I'm sure everypony will feel better. :splash :Spike: snap :knocking :Twilight Sparkle: Come on in, everypony! Gummy, Opalescence, and Winona? This is a surprise! :Spike: Aren't Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack with you? :Opalescence: purring :Twilight Sparkle: reading "Sorry, darling, but I must decline the invitation to your soiree. While I'm sure it will be positively resplendent, there are certain ponies I'd rather not associate with at the moment. Rarity." :Spike: Rarity's not coming? Awww. So I polished my scales for nothing. :Twilight Sparkle: reading "Sorry I can't make it, but I'm still a mite upset about everything that happened on the boat. Applejack." "Sorry I can't make the tea party today, but there's a small problem with the guest list. Plus, I'm right in the middle of a very important cupcake. Pinkie." Come on, Spike! Since our friends won't come here and tell us what happened, we'll just have to go to them! :Spike: Right behind you! his mouth :brushing :Rarity: gasps :snapping :Rarity: I'm sorry, but my mane wasn't made to support marine life! Ruined, completely ruined. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Rarity. Maybe you could— :Rarity: Throw it away? Yes, I agree. Just another innocent casualty of that disastrous boat trip. :Twilight Sparkle: About that. Spike and I were wondering what happened out there. :Rarity: Please, darling. I don't know if I'll ever be able to discuss it. It's far too painful! dramatically :Spike: If it's too difficult to talk about, we completely understand. :Rarity: Well, since you dragged it out of me... It all started at the docks. I knew Applejack and Pinkie Pie wanted to get out of their element, so I thought I would surprise them with an elegant cruise. :Rarity: narrating I had brought a small bag with just a few key essentials. in-world All right, ponies! Prepare yourselves for luxury on the high seas! :Pinkie Pie: That sounds... fun? :Applejack: dog accent The sea air carries a portent for trouble this day. 'Tis a treacherous and perilous journey that lies ahead of us! We sail to adventure... or our very doom. :Rarity: I... have no idea what you just said, but your wardrobe is delightfully seaworthy. :Rarity: narrating Despite Applejack's colorful seafarer attitude, I'' was still determined to get my friends out of their element by providing them with all the refinements of a luxury cruise. I made sure to bring the most delectable nibbles for them to enjoy. :'Pinkie Pie': Ooh, I brought food too! :crash :'Pinkie Pie': Let's see, I've got cotton candy, taffy, circus peanuts, and lots of other super-yummy stuff! :'Rarity': Oh, Pinkie Pie, that all looks positively delectable. But you simply must try one of these cucumber sandwiches. Dig in! :'Pinkie Pie': Hmmm. Hmmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. :'Applejack': dog accent Arrr! Get those off me ship! :splash :bubbling :'Rarity': Oh! I'm so sorry! I had no idea you had such distaste for cucumbers! :'Applejack': dog accent Yar-har-har-har, hardy-har-har-har! :'Twilight Sparkle': Hmm... That doesn't sound like Applejack. :'Spike': Huh. :'Rarity': Well, hold on, because it gets even worse. Pinkie tried to lighten the mood with some fun maritime games. :'Pinkie Pie': It's piñata o'clock! Wanna give it a whack, Rarity? :'Rarity': Oh, darling, of course! :cracks :'Applejack': in sea dog accent I'll be chartin' a course to the very heart of that maelstrom! :'Rarity': Ahem. Er, Applejack? Just a thought, but maybe we should steer the ship toward calmer waters. :'Applejack': dog accent This be the only way to Plunder Cove! :cracks :rushing :'Rarity': Perhaps if I took a quick look-see at that map of yours, I could find us a more cruise-friendly path— :'Applejack': dog accent Yah! There'll be no mutiny aboard me ship! :'Pinkie Pie': Look at me! I'm the captain too! :'Rarity': narrating Clearly, Pinkie Pie had caught Applejack's sea madness. :'Applejack', '''Pinkie Pie', and Rarity: arguing :splash :Applejack: dog accent Is that all you've got?! laughs :splash :Spike: Then what happened?! :Rarity: Oh, the boat sank. Obviously. blows :Twilight Sparkle: So Applejack got some sort of sea madness and caused the boat to capsize? :Rarity: After all the effort I put in to provide her and Pinkie with the exact luxury cruise they needed to get out of their elements, that is how Applejack thanked me! :Spike: So you were stuck out in the middle of the ocean? How in Equestria did you get back? :Rarity: sighs Spike, darling, you'll have to forgive me. I am far too emotionally drained to discuss the matter any further! :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, I don't suppose there's any chance you might be... uh, exaggerating things? Just a little? :Rarity: Well! I can assure you that that is exactly what happened! But if you don't believe me, you can ask Pinkie Pie. I'm quite certain her story will be the same. :Pinkie Pie: So that's what Rarity said happened on the boat, huh? :slam :Twilight Sparkle: We thought there was a chance she might have... throat embellished the story just a tad. So we wanted to hear about what happened from you! Did Applejack really capsize the boat? :Pinkie Pie: Of course not! Pfft, that's just silly! There's no way Applejack could've sank the boat! :Twilight Sparkle: I knew it! :Spike: That's a relief. :Pinkie Pie: Because Rarity did! :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: What?! :Pinkie Pie: It all started on the docks. I knew Rarity and Applejack wanted to get out of their element, so I figured I'd throw them the funnest, silliest boat party ever! But I guess Rarity had other ideas. :Pinkie Pie: narrating I thought I'' overpacked until I saw Rarity and her ''team of porter-ponies! :Rarity: Prepare yourselves for a luxury cruise! A day of opulence, decadence, and extravagance! :Pinkie Pie: deadpan That sounds fun. :Applejack: Ahoy, mateys! Batten down the hatches, y'all, 'cause this here's gonna be a boat ride of adventure! :Pinkie Pie: Eh, I can live with that. :beat :Pinkie Pie: Huh. They just keep coming. :Pinkie Pie: narrating Now, you can't throw a silly boat party without snacks. So I made sure to pack the funnest party food I could find! in-world Rarity, would you care for some cotton candy? It's freshly spun! :Rarity: Oh, Pinkie Pie, those all look simply... well, simple. But they're obviously unfit for a luxury cruise. Now, my cucumber sandwiches, on the other hoof... Try one, then you'll understand. :Pinkie Pie: chewing :Applejack: Ooh, are those chocolate chip? :splash :bubbling :Rarity: Sorry! Cucumber sandwiches are so ten seconds ago. :Twilight Sparkle: Wait, wait, wait. That doesn't sound like Rarity. :Pinkie Pie: Just wait until you hear how much more unlike her she sounds! :Spike: chewing :Pinkie Pie: I thought I'd lighten the mood with some super-fun party boat games. But Rarity was a real wet blanket. :Pinkie Pie: It's piñata time! Ooh! Wanna give it a whack, Rarity? :Rarity: posh laugh ...Oh. You were serious. Well, that's adorable. :Applejack: I'll give it a go! :Pinkie Pie: That's the spirit! Let's get this boat party started! :spinning :Applejack: Whoooooa! Heh-heh! Whoa, doggie! :cracks :splashing :Applejack and Rarity: grunting :Pinkie Pie: Tug of war? Now we're talking! Whoever wins gets to be captain! :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity: grunting :Pinkie Pie: Or... one of us should just be captain now? :rattling :thud :Rarity: Oh, don't worry, dear. Luxury cruises never sink. :Pinkie Pie: What?! :splash :Pinkie Pie: And that's why the boat sinking was all Rarity's fault. :Twilight Sparkle: That seems... odd. I mean, we trust you, of course. But it's all so... extraordinary? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, it's "extraordinary", all right. But that's exactly what happened! In fact, the only thing I might've gotten wrong was that there were even more porter ponies! But just to be safe, you should talk to Applejack. She'll know exactly how many porter ponies there were! :Spike: Okay, but if the boat sank, how did you all get rescued? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, that's easy. We just— sniffs My muffins! :Spike: up That's it. We've gotta go talk to Applejack. :Twilight Sparkle: Good idea. She'll straighten this out. :Spike: I just really, really wanna know how they made it back! But yeah, that'd be great too. :thwack :falling :Applejack: Hold on a tick. Pinkie Pie says it's Rarity's fault, and Rarity says I'' sank the boat? Well, that's plumb crazy! If you two really wanna know what happened, I'll tell you. Y'all know how Pinkie Pie and Rarity wanted to get out of their "element"? Well, I bought a treasure map to give 'em a rip-roarin' seafarin' adventure! But ''they had other ideas. :Rarity: La-la-la! Prepare yourselves for the most luxurious boat outing that ever outed a boat! :Pinkie Pie: And more fun than you can shake a stick at! squee Because I brought a stick! :Applejack: Alright, mateys, but just y'all wait 'til you see the high seas adventure I've got planned! :rolling :Applejack: narrating Unfortunately, they seemed less interested in a treasure huntin' adventure and more interested in snacks. :Rarity: Oh, darling, that food isn't fit for a pony of proper breeding, darling, and refinement, darling! Now my cucumber sandwiches, on the other hoof... :Pinkie Pie: Bet you I can fit them all in my mouth! Ahh... :Rarity: Pinkie, darling, please! :Pinkie Pie: chomping :Applejack: yelps :thud :splash :bubbling :Applejack: U-uh, Rarity, I— :Rarity: Well, I never! Hum-ph! :Pinkie Pie: Me neither! Hum-ph! :Twilight Sparkle: Do you want to say it, or should I? :Spike: I'll go. That sure doesn't sound like Rarity or Pinkie Pie! :Applejack: Oh, it gets a sight worse than that! :Pinkie Pie: It's P.W.T. – Piñata Whacking Time! :Rarity: Oh, darling, whacking is a base pastime for common ponies. Doesn't interest me in the least. :Pinkie Pie: Meh. Hee-hee! :Applejack: Huh? :spinning :Applejack: Whoooooa! :cracks :Applejack: Looks like we need to change course! :Rarity: Ooh! Why, this will make a perfect tablecloth for my cheeseboard! :Applejack: Maybe so, but it's also the only way to find Plunder Cove! :Pinkie Pie: giggling :Applejack: narrating And Pinkie Pie was just about as helpful as a weasel in a hen house. :Pinkie Pie: Captain Pinkie Pie reporting for map duty! :Rarity: yelps :splash :Applejack: Hold on, everypony! :splash :Twilight Sparkle: Wait, so it was Rarity and Pinkie's fault? :Applejack: Yup! And maybe if they ever apologized, I'll consider talkin' to them again. :Spike: If they all blame each other, I don't know how we're gonna get them to talk again. :Twilight Sparkle: Neither do I, Spike. Neither do I. :Twilight Sparkle: There's gotta be some way to fix this. If Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity keep not talking to each other, they could forget what good friends they really are! :Spike: I just don't get it! All of their stories are so different! sigh We're never gonna figure out what really happened. :Twilight Sparkle: Their stories were different, but they also had a lot in common. :Spike: I guess... They were all on a ship that sank, and... that's about it. :Twilight Sparkle: Not quite. :drawing :Twilight Sparkle: A-ha! Not only do I think I know how the boat sank, I have a pretty good idea how to get Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie back together! :Spike: I hope this plan of yours works. :Applejack: panting Winona brought me your note about a friendship emergency! H-How can I help? :Rarity: panting Opalescence delivered your message, Twilight! What's the emergency? :Pinkie Pie: It's a good thing it was time for Gummy's bath, or I might not have seen your note about the emergency, Twilight! :beat :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity: What's she doing here?! :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, but I just didn't know how else to get the three of you here together, and there really is a friendship emergency! Yours! :Applejack: Oh, there's no emergency! I'm just waitin' for an apology. :Rarity: An apology?! :Pinkie Pie: What?! Why would you want me to apologize when it was Rarity's fault?! :Rarity: What are you talking about? Applejack clearly caused the boat to sink! She stranded us in the middle of the ocean! :Spike: scream Will somepony please tell me how you made it back?! :beat :splashing :Applejack: gasps :Rarity: gasps :Rarity: Well... Maybe it wasn't the middle of the ocean... :Spike: Ugh. :Applejack: Even so, I don't appreciate bein' hornswoggled into comin' back here. :Rarity: On that, at least, we agree. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! :Twilight Sparkle: I know you each have a different perspective on how the boat capsized and blame each other, but if you come on the boat with me I'll show you what really happened. :Rarity: Well, not that I'' have any doubts, but it will feel good for everypony to see exactly ''whose fault it was. :Applejack: I think we all know which pony's about to be proven right. :Pinkie Pie: We sure do. :Spike: Like I said, I sure hope this works. :Spike: laugh hushed Whatever you're looking for, I hope you find it soon! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Spike. I've got it all under control. the others While all of your stories seem very different, they all had something in common – cucumber sandwiches. :clunk :Applejack: What in the hay does that have to do with anythin'? :splash :Rarity: And why would you waste a perfectly good hors d'oeuvre? :Twilight Sparkle: You also mentioned the bubbling water. :bubbling :Twilight Sparkle: And the swell. Cucumber just happens to be the favorite food of the tri-horned bunyip, and bubbles followed by a swell is what happens when they swim up to the shallows from deep water. :Applejack: So... we attracted a tri-horned whatchamacallit? :Rarity: With cucumber sandwiches? :Pinkie Pie: Sounds like a stretch. :Twilight Sparkle: Hello, bunyip, sir! :noises :Rarity: So that's a... :Twilight Sparkle: A tri-horned bunyip! Who's very sorry he accidentally knocked over your boat. Right? :noises :Pinkie Pie: Wait, the storm had nothing to do with the capsizing? :Twilight Sparkle: Nope! :Rarity: All right. Even if our friend the bunyip is responsible for sinking the boat, it still doesn't excuse a certain pony's behavior! :Applejack: Me?! How about you and Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Pfft– What? Who? Me? No– :Twilight Sparkle: I think I can explain that too. Each of you spent so much time trying to come up with the perfect way to get the others out of their element, that you didn't notice your friends were doing the same thing! :Applejack: Wait a minute. You brought all those games and things for us? :Pinkie Pie: Of course! I figured the boat trip was the perfect time to do things that were silly and fun! :Rarity: And I was just trying to give the two of you the elegant cruise I thought you deserved. :Applejack: And I just wanted to give you two a high seas adventure, since that'd be somethin' new and different for y'all. :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity: Ohhhh. :Rarity: That is so sweet. You must have gone through so much trouble. :Applejack: Well, not half as much trouble as you did makin' all that fancy food, and bringin' all those games! :Twilight Sparkle: I guess this just teaches us that even long time friends need to work at communication. :Pinkie Pie: Well, there's something I'd like to communicate to you all right now! You girls are the best friends a pony could ever have! :Rarity: Oh, let's never fight again! :Pinkie Pie: You got it! :Applejack: simultaneously Agreed! :noises :Applejack: All right, you big softie! Bring it in! :noises :Pinkie Pie: Come on, bunyip, sir! You got it! :splash :clinking :Twilight Sparkle: One thing's for sure, Spike. There's nothing like a luxurious adventure boat party to get you out of your element. :Spike: You said it! :credits Примечание en:Transcripts/P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон